Rugrats AGU A Unlikely Crush
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Angelica and harold have known each other since they were young and now it was time for her to start a relationship with him so that they can be closer to each other
1. Chapter 1 : Angelica's party

Chapter 1 : Angelica's party

Disclamier : Rugrats and Rugrats All Grown Up Belong to Arlene Klasky

Angelica's Mom Charlotte organized Angelica's party hireing Zedra the Psychic and Porposies for her party Angelica on the other hand was going to give anybody who showed up at her party a free cellphone Tommy and the others arrived at her party after Tommy tricked Savannah with Senior Jumping Bean 's Card Haorld was also there along with Susie .

Angelica : this is the best party i ever had

Charlotte : and it's only going to get better

Angelica : thank you mom

Charlotte : you're welcome princess

Harold was coming over with a plate of food Angelica's face started to turn red Tommy was the first to notice her acting this way especially when Harold was around her the others were also suspicious .

Tommy : guys do you think that Angelica has a crush on someone special ?

Chuckie : i have no idea

Kimi : she didn't say anything to me about me

Lil : me neither

Phil : sorry no clue

Dil : no way T

Tommy : then she should find out from her

Angelica : i just don't know Susie

Susie : meaning what Angelica ?

Angelica : i don't know why i feel this way about Harold

Susie : you have a crush on him don't you ?

Angelica : i do but i don't think he does

Susie : you don't know if he has a crush on you

Angelica : maybe i should talk to Charlotte and see what her opinion is

Chalrotte and Drew where observing the ice sculpture of Angelica made of ice Angelica tapped Charlotte on her shoulder so she turned around to see her Drew saw concern on her face .

Charlotte : is something wrong Angelica ?

Angelica : i need to talk to you about something

Charlotte : well okay then

Drew : you can tell us

Angelica : well i have a crush on Harold

Charlotte : does he know that you have a crush on him ?

Angelica : no i haven't told him yet because i don't know if he has a crush on me and i need some advice to on this

Charlotte : i have been down the same road you're taking

Angelica : you have ?

Charlotte : yes i have you see i had my first crush just like you when i was 13 years old when i saw this boy who was attending the same school as me and we would talk everday at lunchtime until one day

Charlotte : Anderson there is something i have to tell you

Anderson : huh ?

Charlotte : i have a crush on you

Anderson : you were hiding this from me ?

Charlotte : yes every since the 8th grade but i wasn't sure if you had the crush on me

Anderson : well i do and seeing you everyday kept me moving forward

Charlotte : that's good

Charlotte was about to leave from the lunch table until he pulled her closer to him and Charlotte was looking right into his beautful blue eyes the flashback ends before the flashback could go any further .

Charlotte : Angelica you have to tell him that you have a crush then you will know for yourself

Angelica : i will thanks

Charlotte : no problem Angelica

Savannah finally arrived to the party upset that she was decevied by Tommy getting ready to give Angelica a peace of her mind Angelica ran past her trying to get to harold

Savannah : Angelica you have some explaining to do !

Angelica : now is not the time

Harold was sitting at the table with Tommy , Chuckie , Phil , Lil , Kimi and Susie she finally arrived Harold was waiting for her to sit in her spot at the table Kimi was hungry so she was demanding cake .

Angelica : Haorld there is something i have to tell you

Harold : well what is it ?

Angelica : i have a crush on you

Susie : what ?

Tommy : Angelica

Lil : and Haorld

Chuckie : together

Harold : Angelica i don't know what to say i mean

Angelica : i understand if you don't have a crush on me

Harold : i do but i thought that you didn't fell the same way about me

Angelica : really ?

Harold : yes Angelica

Angelica came closer to Harold and she kissed him harold cheeks were red a little bit Susie was watching harold and her kiss Lil and Kimi were clapping their hands Tommy joined the two girls Dil was riding on the dolphin's back to notice Angelica and Harold Savannah was watching in envy at him and her Susie was looking at her looking at them .

Angelica : Harold Thank you

Harold : for what ?

Angelica : for making me a better person

the party continued until it was dark everybody including the people that Charlotte hired left as well Angelica was sleep at the table when Drew and Charlotte came close to her so Drew carried her in his arms inside he also carried her upstairs to her room and he placed her on her bed before leaving he kissed her on the forehead saying " good night princess " turning the lights off and closing the door Charlotte was looking through the mail when she saw a letter from her mother also Angelica's grandmother saying that she was coming to visit them after 10 years Charlotte was in pleased to hear this coming from her because this was the right time for Angelica to meet Charlotte's mother. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Sabotage

Chapter 2 : Sabotage

the next morning Charlotte was at the airport waiting for her plane to land she was reading a magazine trying to keep up with the latest fashion trend when she came across her comapny Mega Corporation underneath it heading it said " Mega Corporation is going down by 67 percent Johnthan kraskell has done nothing to improve ratings " .

Charlotte : i knew that he was unfit to run Mega Corp

the plane finally landed and her mother was the first to exit the plane with her bags full of stuff she entered the airport as soon as she entered she quickly spotted Charlotte and Charlotte saw her she ran toward her hugging her after that they left the airport getting into Charlotte's car at school Angelica was sitting with Tommy waiting for Kimi to come over with her lunch tray Savannah was with brianna explaining to her the plan .

Brianna : you're going to try break Harold and Angelica up ?

Savannah : yes i am

Samantha Shane : but they make a great couple don't you think

Angelica : hi Harold

Harold : hi Angelica

Savannah : i know just what to do

Brianna : we have to warn Angelica and Harold

Kimi : if i watch anymore of this i'm going to throw up

Savannah : hey Harold

Harold : um hi Savannah

Tommy : something is very wrong

Chuckie : i know i feel it too

Harold : look i don't know what's going on but i don't want to be apart of it

Savannah : i was going to tell you that Angelica is cheating on you

Susie : uh oh

Harold : Angelica is this true ?

Angelica : no Savannah's lying i swear

Savannah : i have this videotape of you and darren from As Told By Ginger going out together

Angelica : why you little

Savannah : i be careful if i were you

Harold : okay that's enough

Angelica : Harold i would never go with Darren i don't even know him

Harold : i don't want to hear it Angelica you cheated me on with him from now on where just friends

Angelica : Savannah why did you do that ?

Savaanah : Sabotage for setting me up

Ginger : where is she

Dodie : there she is

Macie : let's get her

Angelica : where did they come from ?

Tommy : i don't know but i think you should run

Angelica takes offs running while Ginger and her friends chase her throughout the school Pangborn stopped Ginger from chasing her then he order them to his office Angelica thanked him for stopping them .

Charlotte : it's been a while since we talked

charlotte's mother : i see you're still the same

Charlotte : yeah i know so anyway Angelica should be coming home any minute now

angelica was running home because Ginger and her friends were chasing after her again throwing rocks at her and insulting her with all sorts of names she finally made it home .

Charlotte : Angelica what happened ?

Angelica : Ginger and her friends were chasing after me thanks to Savannah setting me up

Charlotte 's Mother : so she thinks she can set up Angelica and get away with it not on my watch

she leaves Charlotte and Angelica to confront Ginger and the others as soon as she came close to them Macie was covered in fear along with Dodie Ginger also joined them .

Charlotte 's Mother : you leave Angelica alone or else i will make you wipe the floor with rock hard soap

Ginger : whatever you say

Angelica: she's amazing

Charlotte : you said it

Angelica was glad that she stepped in to save her now she was going to find out how did Savannah found out that she was going with Darren with the help of Tommy and the Gang . 


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth

Chapter 3 : The Truth

Angelica changed her entire look around she had her snatched back into a pony tail with a purple rubberband holding it in place along with two orange earring on both of her ears a red jacket with a white t shirt a red pencil skirt and blue heeled flats Tommy was also helping her trying to clear her name .

Tommy : um Angelica

Angelica : yes Thomas

Tommy : why are you wearing your business attire when this is a mystery ?

Angelica : i can't help it if i have good looks from Charlotte

Tommy : so anyway you think Savannah has something to do with this tape

Angelica : i know she has something to do with this

Kimi : i think she used photoshop to make it look like angelica went with darren

Tommy : how do you know that ?

Kimi : because it says photoshop on the bottom of the screen right there

Angelica zoomed in on the word photoshop and then she saw Savannah in the video talking to darren telling him that there was a new girl in town Ginger was starting to worry that he was going to dump her for the new girl that just transfered .

Angelica : this is all the proof i need to clear my name and save my relationship with harold

Harold was in his room crying while eating a bucket of vanilla ice cream Lil and Susie did everything they could think of to keep him from reminiscing about Angelica .

Lil : he is really heart broken

Susie : tell me about it

Lil : so what do we do now ?

Susie : we can fill his pants full of lard and watch him walk down the street holding his pants together

Lil : no we are not doing that to Harold

Harold : i want to be alone right now

Angelica was on her way to his house when she bumped into Ginger's mom in the back of her mind she was thinking that she was going to give her a piece of her mind but she didn't

Lois Foutley : i know that you didn't do this

Angelica : how do you know ?

Lois Foutley : yesterday i saw Savannah talking with Brianna about what she did and Brianna disapproved of her idea calling her a " relationship destroyer " also Ginger has something to say

Ginger : i'm sorry for chasing you yesterday outside of school

Macie : yeah we didn't know

Dodie : so we decided to help you clear your name as well

Angelica : thanks guys

Carl : onward to battle

Ginger : i thought i told you to stay home

Carl : what is a guy suppose to do at home anyway ?

Ginger knocked on the door Lil and Susie were about leave when Susie grabbed the knob of the door Angelica was standing there with the tape in her hand Susie was glad that she came .

Ginger : is harold here ?

Susie : he's upstairs crying his eyes out

Angelica : i'n going up there to tell hin the truth

Ginger and the others run past Susie almost messing up her hair they went upstairs to his room Dodie used Macie as battering ram knocking his door down giving Macie a headache .

Angelica : Harold !

Harold : i thought i told you i never wanted to see your face ever again

Angelica : you have to see this tape

Harold : why should i ?

Ginger : it will show you what really happened

Dodie takes the tape away from Angelica and she places it in the VCR the video shows up showing Savannah and Darren Harold watched it until he started to get annoyed he was going to take the tape out of the VCR until he heard Savannah talking .

Savannah : there is a new girl in town and she wants to get to know you

Angelica Impersonator : hi i'm Angelica Pickles

Darren : um nice to meet you i think

Ginger : oh no

Dodie : what's the matter Ginger ?

Ginger : this new girl is trying to take Darren away from me

Macie : that's bad

Haorld : so all this time Savannah was lying about Angelica this entire time

Ginger : pretty much

Harold : and i was a fool to believe her

Lil : not another mental breakdown

Harold : Angelica i'm sorry for breaking up with you

Angelica : it's okay Harold i forgive you

Ginger : right now we have to pay Savannah a visit

Kimi : not without me

Lil : did she do something to you too ?

Kimi : yeah she borrowed 5 dollars from me and never payed me back

Dodie : ouch

Savannah was in the park looking through her phone at this embrassing photo of Didi and Stu when Angelica and the others girls along with Lois showed up so Savannah had to stop looking through her phone .

Ginger : how could you destroy Angelica and Harold's relationship like that ?

Kimi : and when are you going to pay me back ?

Savnnah : look i only did it because i wanted to see Angelica suffer and humiliated at the same time and Kimi i will pay you back friday i promise

Kimi : you better or else

Ginger : that wasn't funny Savannah you nearly took darren away from me

Angelica : maybe i should make a special column for you Savannah on Ask Angelica

Savannah : i will get rid of everything on the tape so that i don't end up on Ask Angelica

Kimi : but there is one thing i would like to know

Harold : like what ?

Kimi : were did she get the tape anyway

Kira : hey Kimi have you seen my video tape of me at the karaoke bar

Dodie : Savaanah erased it

Kira : Savannah !

Angelica : i think it's about time you start running

Kira chased Savannah down the street even taking her shoes off and throwing it at her Didi was in the car when she saw Kira chasing Savannah Stu was cheering Kira on .

Tommy : did i miss something ?

Harold : well everything is back to normal

Angelica : you said it

Ginger : let's go home

Macie : why ?

Dodie : you extactly why

Macie : i have to become to seal girl again ?

Ginger : yep

Macie : cruel irony

Ginger and the others leave after that Angelica and Harold were holding hands together watching the sun set Chuckie , Dil , Phil , Samantha and Racheal were watching them together being so close harold had the feeling that they were being watched when he turned around nobody was there so harold dismissed it and he continued to look at watch the sun set on the ocean . 


	4. Chapter 4: Susie and Miranda

Chapter 4 : Susie and Miranda

Miranda was going to the Java Lava to try out something new Susie was sitting at the first table trying to order something when Miranda camce over and snatched the list of foods out of her hands .

Susie : you could have asked

Miranda : oh please everybody knows that if you want do something you do without any second thoughts

Susie : uh-huh sure keep telling yourself that

Courtney : Miranda Hurry up !

Miranda : okay just hold your horses

Susie : looks like you shouldn't keep her waiting

Miranda : listen up there can only one bad girl in town so if i were you i remain on my good side

Susie : i already been down that road as bad Susie so your way behind time

Miranda : hmph !

Betty : that girl thinks it's all about her

Didi : you think she is going to learn her lesson

Susie : she will

Ginger and Darren went to Angelica's house because they had tickets to see this romantic movie about the finer things in life and learning to lose something in order to gain something .

Angelica : Harold are you sure you can't make it right now ?

Harold : i'm sure because my mom is in the hospital right now for having a stroke

Angelica : well i hope she overcomes the stroke

Haorld : me too Angelica me too

Angelica : oh hi Ginger hi Darren

Darren : we have tickets to this movie and we wanted to know if you were interested

Angelica : sure

Ginger : but what about Harold ?

Angelica : oh yeah i have to go to the hospital because Harold's mom is not feeling good you and Darren can come too

Darren : we should bring his mom some flowers

Susie ran into Miranda again this time she was picking on Randy calling him a whole bunch of names that she could think of off the top of her head Susie dropped her green bag and she intevened in her assult

Susie : i don't know what kind of fantasy world your living but you need to come down to reality

Miranda : hey i just trying to reach out to him

Susie : no you weren't i saw the real you

Courtney : for the record this was her idea

Miranda : snitch

Courtney : am not !

Susie : if i ever catch you trying to abuse and harass Randy again i will knock the living day light out of you

Courtney : i'm out of here

Miranda : get back here

Courtney : no way she means business

Miranda : you're a traitor you hear me traitor !

Angelica , Ginger and Darren sat outside in the waiting room when Harold came out he was worried that she will never recover from this so Angelica had to clam him down

Darren : well i have these flowers and a get well card

Harold : thanks Darren

Miranda : we have to do something about Susie

Courtney : but she sounds like just like you Miranda

Miranda : i know that Courtney tell me something that i don't know

so they both schemed up the best idea they could think meanwhile Darren ,Ginger and Angelica were watching the movie Angelica was feeling bad about Harold's mom that when the movie was over she was going to talk to Charlotte about helping them with the medical insurance . 


	5. Chapter 5 : Valentines Day

Chapter 5 : Valentine's Day

Angelica and Lil were in the gym setting up everything for the Valentine's Day Dance Lil made special Heart Shaped Cupcakes while Angelica placed ballons everywhere , Susie was going to DJ but Harold volunteered to DJ .

Lil : so Angelica how is your relationship with Haorld going ?

Angelica : it has been rough you know dealing with Savannah

Lil : oh yeah i totally forgot

Ginger and Miranda were at the retirement home taking care of the people there when Savannah showed up with a gift basket full of Valentine's day items Miranda was going to walk away from her and pretend that she doesn't exist .

Ginger : look we don't want to be bothered with you right now

Savannah : now is that any way to treat a friend ?

Ginger : we're not friends Savannah Dodie and Macie are my real friends

Miranda : Ahem !

Ginger : and Miranda

Savannah : i just wanted to know if you and Darren were coming to the Valentine's Day Dance coming up

Ginger : we're going to that dance and you better not be there when we come

Miranda : yeah

Savannah : fine i won't be there to Sabotage

Haorld was going to be close to Angelica by any means Kimi wasn't sure how to approach it without upsetting him Chas on the other hand was being scolded by Kira for chopping down trees during the events of Tp+KF .

Chas : but i already told you i found who was doing it

Kira : but you could have left the trees out of this

Kimi : not again

Harold : do they do this all the time ?

Kimi : just about

Courtney was shopping for new clothes when she came across 4 decks of cards , 4 duel disks from the four main protagonists from 4 different timelines as she picked up the duel disk she felt the power from Yugi Moto , Jaden Yuki , Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukuma along with their champoin montsers Dark Magician, Neos , Stardust Dragon and Utopia .

Courtney : what just happened and why am i wearing this outfit and what is up with the Millennuim Puzzle wrapped around my neck ?

all four decks were in her back pocket and she had the ability of all four characters . It was almost Time for the valentine's Day Dance Z was knocking on Kimi's Door wearing a full tux Kimi came to the door to see him like that .

Z : so do you want to go to the Dance ?

Kimi : sure

Chuckie And Nicole were together Phill and wally were also together so everybody had somebody to dance with except for Tommy so he watched the others dance until a familiar face was standing over him .

Racheal : hi Tommy

Tommy : Racheal i thought you moved

Racheal : i did but i thought i should see your face one more time

Angelica was watching Harold DJ and she was in some kind of Trance unitl Susie snapped her out it giving her a cupcake that Lil made so Angelica took the cupcake from her .

Miranda : hey Ginger have you seen Courtney ?

Ginger : no why

Miranda : because she is missing out on the dance

Courntey : okay this is not funny at all

she looked at herself at the mirror and she saw that her hair was the same color as Yugi's hair she screamed at the top of her lungs . Harold asked Susie to cover for him so that he can spend time with Angelica however when he was moving closer to her she was moving away from him .

Harold : is something wrong Angelica ?

Angelica : i think we should spend some time away from each other

Harold : oh

Angelica : it's not your fault it's just that i don't want to see you do something that will change you

Harold : i understand Angelica

the dance was over so everybody was leaving Ginger and miranda were going to find out why Courntey was didn't brother to show up while Courntey was dealing with problems of her own . 


	6. Chapter 6 : Swimming

Chapter 6 : Swimming

Angelica , Kimi , Susie and Lil were at the Public Pool Tommy and the others boys had to stay home when they arrived the pool changing rooms were into their swim suits then they came out of the pool changing rooms finally all of them jumped into the pool . Lil was swimming around the pool with Kimi while Susie and Angelica were underwater later that day the four girls found a little spot to gossip about the latest trends going around until Kimi came up with this idea .

Kimi : why don't we talk about Angelica and Harold

Angelica : there is nothing to talk about Kimi

Susie : yeah right

Lil : you're just saying that to cover up something

Angelica : no i really mean it

Kimi : we all know you like him

Angelica : so i do but i don't want him hurt in our relationship

Lil : he is not going to get hurt Angelica

Angelica : you don't know that for sure

Carl and Hoodsey were spying on them from the outside of the pool to gather any information about Angelica and Harold Lucy and Randy were talking with Charlotte and Didi about Angelica .

Randy : she has changed

Charlotte : i know she is not her bossy self

Lucy : i think it has something to do with Harold

Didi : ever since him and her started being close to each other she has lost the one thing that makes Angelica Angelica

Chuckie : can we help ?

Randy : i don't know if we should

Tommy : we are also concerned about Angelica too

Dil : can we brainwash her and make her believe that she is on a different plant

Phil : no more of your alien obession

Didi : we have to think this through

Harold's mom was recovering and today was the last day so he went up there to visit and she was crying because she didn't think that she was going to make it through but she did she climbed out of bed to hug him and Courntey was looking through the decks when four shadow figures were standing right over her she didn't know what to do so she was going to fight them all with her hands feet while she closed her eyes until one of them grabbed her by hand stopping her from attacking them .

Yugi Moto : we're not here to hurt you

Jaden Yuki : we just want our decks back

Shark , Tori , Ruka , Tristan and others that were friends of Jaden , Yugi , Yusei and Yuma were also there courntey fainted right in front of them everything was dark due to her eyes being closed Joey picked her up now he was carrying her in his arms back to her place . Ginger was watching everything from a small hill along with Darren .

Darren : who are they ?

Ginger : i don't know but we should totally get them to sign our stuff

Darren and Ginger followed them to her house so that they can get them to sign everything that they had in order to keep from missing out some of the villains that Yugi and the others encounter were watching from Kaiba's helicopter all of them were ready to settle the score with them once and for all . 


	7. Chapter 7 : The Duel Of A Life Time

Chapter 7 : The Duel Of A Life Time

Yusei , Yami , Jaden and Yuma were getting ready to duel them Yusei's mark started to glow in his left arm Jaden's eyes were glowing red and green while Yubel stood behind him , Yugi's Millennium puzzle started to glow changing him into the Yami and Yuma used Astral's power cloaking him with the red mist and Astral the blue mist overlaying all of thier units to create Zexal Yuma's hair golden yellow his left eye remains red while his right eye is yellow like astrals he is also surrounded by a golden aura , A White Spandex with Red Armor Plating .

Yami : it's time to duel

Jaden : get your game on

Yusei : let's rev it up

Yuma(Zexal Mode ) : i am feeling the flow

Courtney : okay this is weird

all of them had their decks and duel disk ready at the same time Shark , Kite , Chazz , Kaiba had their duel disk and deck arranged Alexis , Ruka , Crow , Jack , Tristan , Jesse , Joey were also watching the duel

Yami : i draw and i summon Dark Magican in attack point

Courtney : Miranda you have to come and see this

Kaiba : ha Dark Magican can't do nothing against my blue eyes white dragon

Yami : i know that's why i am using the magic card Bond Between Teacher And Student with this magic card i can Summon Dark Magican Girl in defense mode

Dark Magican Girl appears right beside Dark Magican then Yami activates the spell Dark Magic twin burst since has Dark Magican on his field with 2500 Dark Magican Girl also gain 2500 attack points

Dark Magican : you ready ?

Dark Magican Girl : let's do it

Dark Magican and Dark Magican Girl combined their staffs together to fire Dark Magic Twin Burst killing Blue Eye White Dragon and lowering Kaiba's life points Yami places one face down ending his turn .

Jaden : my move and i summon Elemental Hero Avian to field

his monster appeared in defense mode with 1000 attack points and 1ooo defense points .

Jaden : then i summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

the female was summoned standing next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Jaden commanded Burstinatrix to attack kaiba directly she did lovering his life points

Jaden : i place one face down i end my turn

Susie And Kimi payed Angelica a visit she was in her room updating her status on Ask Angelica when Susie and Kimi entered she quickly stopped to listen to what they had to say .

Kimi : you have to break up with Harold

Angelica : why ?

Susie : because you're not the same Angelica that we know

Angelica : but if i do that Harold is going to be very heart broken

Kimi : you have a choice here you break up with him or we are going to stop going clothes shopping with you

Angelica : okay fine

back with the duel Yusei summoned his startdust dragon while jaden had Neos and his fused monster , Yuma had Chaos Number 39 Utopia Ray all of the yugioh villains were down to 100 life points so all of the Yugioh main Characters combined all of the monsters powers to unleashed a devasting blast blowing kaiba along with Shark , Kite , Chazz away the life points were reduced to zero winning the duel Yami and Yuma reverted back to normal while Yusie's mark stopped glowing while Jaden's eyes stopped glowing .

Miranda : that was all right i guess

Courtney : are you kidding they were great

Yuma : that was the best duel ever

Jaden : you said it hey think we wil cross paths again

Yusei : yes but only this time we don't run into anymore of our enemies

Yuma and the other placed their hands foward making a truce between each other they were now heading back to their own timeline and Angelica was going to make the biggest choice of her life . 


	8. Chapter 8 : The Emotional Breakup

Chapter 8 : The Emotional Breakup

Harold was at the mall trying to find the perfect gift for Angelica Tommy and Chuckie were with him making sure that he doesn't lose his temper Dil was still trying to contact Aliens .

Chuckie : i knew bringing Dil along was a bad idea

Tommy : hey you were the one who wanted him to come so don't complain

Harold : so what do you think guys ?

Phil : a lamp ?

Harold : yeah Angelica will like this

Tommy : well i

Lil : don't say it Tommy

Tommy : sure

Charlotte : Drew i told you time and time again to stop throwing my business stuff away !

Drew : some of that stuff you call " Business " were pieces of junk

Angelica : do i have say in this

Both : no !

Angelica : right

Lucy : i wonder what Drew and Charlotte are arguing about this time

Randy : i never ask Drew because he doesn't want to place his problem on somebody else

Buster : has anybody seen my cap ?

Alisa : no sorry

Lucy : i think it might be at the cleaners

Buster : then let's take a trip to the cleaners

Angelica walks down to the park and she looks over at the sandbox to see a girl and a boy that look indentical to Angelica when they were younger holding each others hand Angelica made up her mind that she was going to break up with him . Later that Friday Night Harold was getting ready to present his gift to her when Angelica knocked on the door .

Harold : oh Angelica

Angelica : look Harold there is something i have to tell you

Harold : is this about the way i have been acting the last couple of days ?

Angelica : no i am breaking up with you

Harold : it's me isn't it ?

Angelica : no it's me i'm just not ready the timimg is wrong but look at this way we can still be friends

Harold : i understand

Angelica : i'm sorry

Kimi and Susie were watching from the bushes as soon as Angelica left she heard him breaking the lamp and crying while he was eating vanilla ice cream Angelica sensed their presence from 2 blocks away .

Angelica : well i did it satisfied

Kimi : yep

Angelica : you ruined my life

she leaves them behind to cry her eyes out Lil shows up with a little bit of Anger because she never thought that Susie and Kimi would stoop that low .

Susie : look we can explain

Lil : you don't have to i saw everything i just have to say that you're just as bad as savaanah is

Kimi : Susie i think we screwed up big time

Harold was packing all of his things since him and Angelica are not together anymore he didn't have a reason to stay home before leaving he placed a not in his mom's bedroom he climbed out of his bedroom he was now heading toward the bus stop waiting for the next bus heading out of town . Tommy and Dil were looking out of the window to see Harold getting on the bus Tommy and dil head downstairs to inform Didi and Stu who were also watching Harold leave in the middle of the night .

To Be Continued 


	9. Chapter 9 : Harold's Return

Chapter 9 : Harold's Return

Kimi : hey Angelica have you seen Harold ?

Angelica : no i haven't

Chuckie : nobody has

Phil : and his mom put out a All Points Bulletin for him

Ginger : that's bad

Macie : i hope he comes home soon

Courtney : all of this could have been avoided if Angelica wasn't flirting with him

Ginger : say another word and i will break your nails

Courtney : how rude Ginger !

Angelica decided to leave the Java Lava before Ginger and Courtney start fighting she was walking down the street thinking about Harold she wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into him .

Angelica : oh sorry

she stopped talking when she looked up to see him in his new look Angelica was trying to distinguish if she was really talking to Harold or she was in some kind of dream .

Harold : no Angelica you're not dreaming

Angelica : but i thought you ran away ?

Harold : i did to become cooler so that you would like me even more

Angelica : but you were fine just the way you are

Harold : really Angelica ?

Angelica : of course Harold now let's go to my house so that we can work on Ask Angelica

Courtney : My Nails!

Ginger : i got you good

Susie : the Java Lava is mess

Kimi : come on Lil let's clean up

Lil : sure

Miranda : wow Ginger i didn't think you had in you

Ginger : well um

Dil : Ginger you should really tell your mom what happened

Ginger : i will

Lois : you don't have to because i saw everything

Dil : when did you come in ?

Lois : i was invisible thanks to the watch that Stu made for me

Didi : Stu !

Stu : busted

Didi grabs stu by his ear pulling him out of the Java Lava Lucy was laughing at him until she recived dirty looks from Charlotte , Betty and Kira .

Lucy : what it was funny

Angelica gave Harold his section of the Ask Angelica page called " Be True To Yourself " Randy on the other hand was dealing with the bills and the rent he was worried that they would have to move then a mysterious check was laying on the kitchen table he walked over to the check it had 10 billon dollars on it he was going to the bank tomorrow to cash it so that he can pay this months rent and the bills . 


	10. Chapter 10 : Darren and Miranda

Chapter 10 : Darren and Miranda

Miranda was going to visit Darren without Ginger Courtney was accompanying her since none of the popular girls would because they don't like Darren

Courtney : why are we are Miranda ?

Miranda : because we're going to do something about Savannah and we need all the help we can get

Miranda knocks on the door and Darren leaves his room to answer it when he opened the door Miranda and Courtney walked right past him before he could say come in .

Darren : so what is your plan ?

Courtney : we remove Savannah Shane from this show and then we'll take over in her place

Miranda : we can't do that

Courtney : why not ?

Miranda : because One this is a kids show , Two Angelica will have nobody to compete with

Courtney : we have to do something or this story will go nowhere

Darren : can you two stop breaking the fourth wall and tell me what's going on

Miranda : okay then it's decided we are going to throw eggs at her

Brianna , Samantha and Paris were outside listening to them talk about their plan for Savannah the three girls leave quickly to inform Angelica about it Wally and Phil were hanging out with Lil .

Kimi : are you still jealous of Phil and Wally ?

Lil : no i just want to spend time with my twin

Angelica : Miranda is Doing what !

Paris : we heard them in their plotting

Savannah : well then i should greet them myself

Brianna : we're coming too

Samantha : we want to give Miranda a piece of our mind

later that night Miranda and Darren were waiting outside Savannah's house while Courtney kept watch they waited 10 whole minutes for her to come out when Darren noticed the bucket of green slime .

Miranda : so that's how you want to play ?

Savannah : yeah and what

Courtney : uh-oh

Darren : for the record this was her idea not mine

Miranda : Darren !

Savannah : well then your plan failed

Ginger : come on Darren let's go home

all the girls came closer to Miranda Courtney also ditched her they gave her a extreme make over messing up her hair and make up Courtney couldn't help but laugh at her then she took off running Ginger was just coming back to update her journal with a story to tell Kimi , Lil , Susie and Angelica tomorrow . Darren was tired from spending time with Miranda as soon as he went upstairs he was in shut down mode . 


	11. Chapter 11 : A New Day

Chapter 11 : a new day

Miranda arrived at Lucky Jr. High with the makeover the girls gave her last night Ginger , Macie and Dodie couldn't help but laugh calling her the creature from the black lagoon but uglier .

Miranda : i hate you

Angelica : no way you actually did it ?

Savannah : yep i gave her the makeover of her life

Kimi : i hate to see her right now

Paris : i can't wait until the last day of school

Susie : me neither

Miranda : i can't be seen like this

Ginger : it is not that bad

Macie : wrong choice of words

Dodie : well i'm going to cheerleading pratice

Ginger : i thought they kicked you out of the group ?

Dodie : they forgave me for lying to them about my injury

Macie : that's good i think

Courtney : i look beautiful

Miranda : this is all your fault

Courtney : and what are you going to do about it

Miranda : i'm going to beat you up

Courtney : bring it on then

Harold and Angelica were walking down to the arcade when they saw Miranda and Courtney landing punch after punch at each other Harold pulled out his camcorder he was recording everything that was going on .

Angelica : are you sure you want to do that ?

Harold : yeah why ?

Angelica : because they will see that and come after you for it

Harold : who cares about that this brawl will make them internet famous

Miyume , Kioko , Yoshi , Hiro , Kira and Kimi were in Japan on a rescue misson to find the legendary samurai sword before it falls into the wrong hands in hong kong they searched all over the place until Kira found a empty cave and some writing on the wall it was in japanese so Kioko translated the word into english .

Kioko : Project Alterated Beast is coming soon we will have the ultimate warrior to defeat the army of mutant creatures

Kira : that doesn't sound good

Kimi : hey everybody i found the sword

Hiro : hurry pull it out

she pulled out and the caves started to crumble they quickly ran for the exit they made it out just in time blocking the exit the misson was complete they returned the sword to the museum back with Miranda and Courtney the fight was over their hair was ruined along with their clothes .

Miranda : that will teach you not to keep watch

Courtney : that's it we're not friends anymore so don't even think about coming back to my house ever !

Miranda : fine

Angelica : well their friendship is over

Harold : should we try to ge them to be friends again ?

Angelica : nope

everybody was gettting ready for the final day of school and graduation where all of them would be graduating from high school and middle school everybody but Harold wads pleased with this . 


	12. Chapter 12 : Until We Meet Again

Chapter 12 : Until we meet again

Harold was in his room crying because he didn't want to part ways with Angelica they were close Angelica also felt the same way but she knew that this was her destiny there was nothing she could do about it . Didi and the other parents were standing in line getting ready .

Tommy : this is going to be great

Susie : when we gradute from Jim Jr. High straight into college

Harold : Angelica there is something i have to ask you

Angelica : sure Harold

Harold : will you forget about me after we leave high school

Angelica : Harold i could never forget about you after all the good times we had together

Harold : thanks Angelica that means alot

Kioko was sitting in the first row next to Alisa thinking about that writing on the wall when Kira disrupted her train of thought telling her that the ceremony was going started each of the students names were called one by one Kioko fell alseep halfway through the ceremony she woke up when the ceremony was over only to see something outside the auditorium Kioko decided to take matters into her own hands to investigate .

Angelica : come here Harold there is something i want you to have

Harold walked over to her only to receive a kiss from her he started to blush a little Kioko was close however she found a note laying on the floor telling her to come to the facility to get all the answers she needs it signed by no other than Dr . Lipschitz .

Kioko : i'm going to make this personal

Kimi came outside to see Kioko leave she was now leaving the school Kira was also wondering why she was leaving but what they didn't know that she was in pursuit of Dr . Lipschitz . After a long time of running at the speed of sound even breaking the sound barrier she arrives at the facility .

Kioko : all right Lipschitz where are you ?

Dr . Lipschitz : right here

she turns around to see him sitting in a chair before she could make a move he pressed the red button on the arm of the chair and Kioko was trapped inside the cylinder .

Dr Lipschitz : now then let's proceed

Kioko : this is not good

Angelica and Harold were at her house Angelica was laying on her bed with her pink sandels off revealing her feet she wanted to let Harold know that him and her will cross paths again he felt a little bit better and it was now end of Harold and Angelica's Adventure Kioko was scared of what she was about to face but for now everybody was happy well almost everybody Kira and Kimi were both concerned with Kioko's disappeareance Chuckie , Chas , Kiki who was now 12 years old Marvin and Shirley were also concerned with this after the party was over the finster family started the search for Kioko they were not going to rest until she was found safe and in one piece .

The End 


End file.
